Ce que je n'ai pas pu te dire
by Mugi-story
Summary: Une lettre pour un amour impossible. / OS /


Après une longue absence voici un petit OS pour me remettre en selle.

ENJOY

* * *

_« J'ai l'impression que mon monde c'est effondré. Tes paroles m'ont glacé le sang. Puis l'information est montée au cerveau. A part laisser couler mes larmes j'étais incapable de les arrêter ni d'aligner trois mots. Impossible de connecter mes neurones ensemble seule la douleur était là. Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir. Je voulais te garder pour moi. C'est vrai que nous sommes peut-être allé un peu vite en besogne mais ce que tu comprends peut être pas c'est que je me suis attaché peut être plus que raison et que je t'aime. J'avais tellement envie d'y croire, j'y croyais moi! Je voulais être là pour toi. Être là quand ça va pas, être tien, te redonner le sourire, te remonter le moral, t'épauler quand ça va pas. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. Tu sais ce qui me fais le plus de mal, parce que oui ça fait mal, même trop mal. C'est de m'être trompé, je ne pense pas m'être trompé sur toi, t'es un mec bien je le sais. Mais m'être trompé sur cette relation. Ce qui me fais mal c'est de devoirs dire aux gens auxquels j'ai exposé mon bonheur d'avoir enfin trouvé mon "prince charmant" que je me suis trompé, que tu m'as fuis. Quand tu m'as dit que tu préférais notre amitié j'ai eu l'impression de me ramasser une énorme gifle. _

_Je me sentais tellement bien avec toi, le jour où l'on s'est embrassé, j'en avais envie et je pensais vraiment que c'était le début d'une belle histoire. Ce fut le début d'une belle histoire mais pourquoi y avoir mis fin si vite? Je ne comprends pas, j'ai mal, et je ne te comprends pas, ça m'énerve. _

_Je me sens tellement stupide, t'exposer mes sentiments comme ça, mais ça m'a bloqué, je n'ai pas pu te dire ce que je ressentais mes idées étaient trop embrouiller. Mit à part te serrer dans mes bras comme pour te retenir sauf que ça n'a servis à rien. J'ai échoué une fois de plus. _

_Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas t'aimer? On a tous nos démons tu sais, je veux t'aider moi avec ces démons. Comme je t'ai dit la seule chose peut être constructive que j'ai réussi à dire "Je ne suis pas ton ex" Paradoxale comme phrase puisque maintenant tu peux me considérer comme tel. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te faire exactement, j'ai bien compris qu'il t'avait fait du mal, dans quelle mesure j'en ai aucune idée. Mais assez pour te pourrir la vie encore maintenant? Tu dis que je ne peux pas te la faire oublier que tu dois le faire seul, j'aurai préféré t'aider. On a tous nos démons moi aussi j'ai souffert, j'ai eu des peines de cœurs et des déceptions mais je les ai mises de côté pour pouvoir profiter de toi. Sauf que maintenant je peux t'ajouter à cette triste liste d'échec affectif et ça sa me tue… »_

Après une dernière relecture je plaçais la feuille dans une enveloppe. Je sortis du dortoir des garçons et remonta sur le pont. J'observais le Barrati cet énorme bateau restaurant. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge, je sautai agilement du Going Merry et atterri sur le ponton d'entrée. L'équipage du bateau restaurant était sorti tandis que Luffy remerciait Zeff le capitaine de ce bateau pirate assez spécial. D'un air nonchalant j'entrais dans la salle de réception. Juste à ma droite se trouvait une petite table avec une multitude de carte de visite du restaurant et des photos du chef avec des célèbres personnalités. Je déposais ma lettre devant un cadre, on y voyait un jeune garçon blond souriant une toque de chef sur la tête un sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire innocent. Après un dernier regard vers la photo je rentrais sur le Merry. Luffy déçu remonta à bord, son cuisinier ne voulant pas s'enrôler dans la piraterie. Après un séjour plus long que prévu du aux travaux forcés du capitaine, le Merry s'éloigna.

« Adieu, soupirais-je le regard perdu vers l'horizon, Sanji… »

Au même moment sur le Barati, un jeune homme blond entra dans la salle de réception, il fit un tour d'inspection quand quelque chose l'interpella sur la table d'entrée. Une enveloppe avait été déposé devant un cadre photo, il la saisit et jeta un regard au cadre. Il se revit alors petit garçon se souvenant de la fierté qu'il avait ressenti quand Zeff lui avait posé sur la tête pour la première fois cette toque. Il retourna l'enveloppe pour y découvrir son nom. Précautionneusement il la rangea dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de smoking. Il sortit alors sur le pont et alluma une cigarette. Il pouvait apercevoir la forme du bateau des Mugiwara et ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur.

* * *

J'attends vos réaction! Non ne me laminer pas je sais ça fait un an que j'ai disparu


End file.
